No One Should Be Alone At Christmas
by Amy-Jennifer
Summary: Hermione/Severus fluff...NOT A ROMANTIC FIC. HERMIONE IS UNDERAGED.


"Just make sure that no one is in there and lock it up! Really, Severus, you make it sound like such a big deal!" Livia Pince exclaimed, handing Snape a ring of keys. The dark haired man took them with reluctance. "Livia I don't understand why I have to do this." Professor Snape whined.  
"Because, Severus, you are the only teacher who is staying for the holidays and does not have plans for Christmas! Besides, how many students do you expect to be in there? Christmas Eve is not a popular time for the library." She reminded. Snape sighed, gripping the keys tightly. "Fine." He submitted "But only because I haven't got anything better to do." Madam Pince smiled. "Severus, I don't care if you have anything better to do as long as my books are safe."  
~~~  
Christmas Eve eventually did roll around at a painfully slow rate for Hogwarts Potions Master, Severus Snape. At exactly ten forty-five he left his dungeons and headed for the library. Arriving there he entered and looked around. At first it appeared empty, but closer inspection proved otherwise.  
Sitting at a table covered in books was none other then Hermione Granger. Most likely the brightest student Hogwarts had ever seen. Snape thought her a very Gryffindor version of himself, although he would never tell her that. It was likely that she was his favorite student, besides Draco Malfoy. Before the war Severus would never have thought such a thing, but mass death and destruction can cause the way a person thinks to change.  
Snape slowly strode over to where the seventh year girl was sitting. She was writing furiously on a piece of parchment, never looking up from her book.  
"What is a young Gryffindor such as yourself doing in the library on Christmas Eve?" Snape asked coolly.  
Hermione jumped a bit. "They put me in the wrong house, I should have been a Ravenclaw." She mused, and looked up. "Oh I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't realize it was you. But then I should have figured because Draco went home with Harry and..." Hermione stopped when Snape flinched. After the war was over Draco and Harry had come out and told everyone that they were in love and were going to get married. Professor Snape had not been very happy to find out.  
"Anyway I just finished the assignment you gave us so I'll just get my things together and be out of your way..." Hermione began.  
"You've finished it already?" Snape asked in surprise.  
Hermione blushed. "Well it's not like I've got anything better to do. What with Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny gone I don't have anyone to keep out of trouble. Besides I like being in the library. Plus I find Imperious Potions fascinating." She added.  
"Well then I'll expect an excellent paper from you." Snape concluded.  
Hermione blushed deeper. "You can look at it if you like." She offered.  
Severus took the parchment from Hermione and began reading. The seventeen year old girl sat nervously as her teacher looked over her work. Snape finished the essay and set it down on the table.  
"Your research is thorough, and it exceeds the product descriptor. Ms. Granger, I think that this is most likely the best paper you have written in the seven years you have been doing my assignments." Severus told her.  
Hermione beamed. "Do you really think so?" She asked.  
"Ms. Granger, I would not say so if I felt otherwise." Snape promised.  
"Thank you. I suppose I should be going back to my dormitory." Hermione mumbled, getting her things together.  
"Stay a moment." Snape pleaded. "I have to close up tonight but it won't lock until eleven thirty."  
Surprised, Hermione agreed. "Sure. I haven't anything else to do."  
"So why are you in the library of all places on Christmas Eve?" Severus questioned.  
Hermione shrugged. "I didn't want to go home. Ron and I aren't getting along and being around Harry and Draco is just a little too much for me. They try to be cool around me, but they know how much I love Harry...I didn't have many other choices." She concluded.  
"If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you want to go home?" Severus asked.  
Hermione looked down at the table. "My parents are having problems. They fight all the time. It's horrible. I can't stand to be around them any more." She responded.  
"I'm sorry." Snape responded. "I understand what you mean. Life at home is not pleasant for me either."  
"Strange." Hermione murmured. "I must say, no offence intended, Professor, but I never thought that you and I would have anything in common."  
"I would agree with that, Ms. Granger. To add I don't believe I ever thought that you and I would be speaking so openly." Severus stated.  
"No one deserves to be alone at Christmas, Professor." Hermione said.  
"Even someone who gave you low marks when you were the best student in the class?" Snape suggested.  
Hermione grinned. "Even you, Professor."  
"Well thank you, Ms. Granger."  
"You're welcome."  
"Well thank you for staying with me, Miss Granger. I believe it should be fine for us to leave, now." Snape told her.  
"All right." Hermione agreed, stuffing her books and papers into her bag. She stood up at the same time Severus did, grabbing her things. Thy walked together to the library entrance, where Snape locked the doors. Hermione turned to head towards Gryffindor Tower, when a voice stopped her.  
"Miss Granger." Severus called.  
Hermione turned around. Snape was standing with his hand extended. Hermione walked towards him. "Yes, Professor?" She asked.  
Something materialized in Snape's hand. A small blue box with red ribbon. "A gift." He offered.  
Hermione blushed. "Thank you." She replied softly, taking the box from his hand.  
"Happy Christmas, Miss Granger." Severus responded, and walked away.  
Hermione turned, and walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Giving the password she walked into the common room, and then gave the password to her Head Girl room. Sighing as the door swung open she threw her things onto a table and changed into her nightgown. She then turned her attention to the small box that was glaring at her from the bed.  
It was the last thing she would have thought he was going to do. Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She picked up the gift, turning it over in her hands. She slowly untied the ribbon, letting it fall away from the package. Slowly she shook the bottom box out of the top one, and gasped at what she found.  
Laying on a soft piece of white cloth was the most amazing pair of earrings and necklace. They were dark blue, that burned with red on silver settings and a silver chain. Hermione had never seen a more beautiful gift. She lifted the necklace by it's chain, allowing the pendant to twirl a bit. As it did so she noticed tiny lettering on the back. Holding the gem, she carefully turned it over. To My Favorite Student. Happy Christmas.  
She put it on her bedside table, and climbed into bed. Thinking about the new circumstances of their relationship(A.N: What I mean is fave student/fave teacher don't get that confused. Hermione is under aged, and yeah...)she fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Late the next afternoon, Christmas day, Professor Snape strode into his dungeons. He was surprised to see something laying on his desk.  
It was a small blue box wrapped with a green ribbon. Attached to it was a note. Severus walked up to the desk, and picked up the gift. Holding it, he walked into his rooms, after giving the various passwords. Sitting on his bed he opened the card. It was from Hermione.  
Dear Professor,  
Thank you so much for the gift. It was beautiful. I am wearing them now. I wanted to give you something in return. I hope this is suitable. I don't really know you well enough to say if it is something you would like or not. But I'll give it a shot.  
Happy Christmas,  
Hermione  
Severus put the card down, and turned to the box. He untied the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a black stone that glittered an emerald green on a silver chain. Looking at the back of the setting, he smiled. Engraved in the stone were the words To My Favorite Professor. No One Should be Alone at Christmas...  
  
.fin. 


End file.
